


A Dream About You

by robofennec



Series: Vinnoel one-shots [3]
Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robofennec/pseuds/robofennec
Summary: Joel texts Vinny when he means to text Rev. They dance around things for a while until finally they confess.





	A Dream About You

_Joel:  
yeah so, i had another dream about vinny. this time it was mixed with some surreal nightmare about a deadly spider but me and vin were getting through shit together and like even though i was terrified it was somehow still good. i cant believe i like him this much rev. its like, god this is so cheesy but its like every time i have something wrong, whether its in my dreams or real life, vinny shows up and makes everything better... dont make fun of me rev i mean i know youre gonna but still dont._

Joel put down his phone and turned his desk lamp off. He practically stumbled over to his bed, exhausted from the night's stream as usual. He plopped down onto the bed, got comfortable between his sheets and covers, and closed his eyes.

_Vinny:  
Uhh._

Vinny rubbed his eyes, leaning back in his desk chair. What the actual fuck did Joel just text him? Was this kind of joke? A shitty prank? Joel wasn't really the type to pull a prank like this... So did that mean he really liked Vinny? Why? Because he 'made everything better'? What did that even mean? And was that the only reason?

"Oh god, I should go to bed."

[xox]

Joel woke around 1PM, curled around his spare pillow, drooling onto the one under his head. He yawned and closed his eyes again, relishing the feeling of just having woken up.

He reached up onto his desk for his phone to check the time. After he read it, uncaring, he noticed the message from Vinny.

He was confused until he read up to his last sent message and oh god oh god I didn't send that to Rev I sent it to Vinny and now Vinny's gonna hate me and everything is ruined oh god.

_Joel:  
oh sorry i meant to text rev_

_its like this inside joke i have with him_

_see it started when i had a dream about just normally hanging out with you, and rev fuckin wouldnt shut up about how it totally meant something lol_

_so then i started making up dreams that had you in them and having them get more and more stupid_

_so basically when i wake up i send rev one for shits and giggles_

_and he pretends to dissect it_

_like with some dream symbolism shit that hes probably making up on the spot_

_uhhhh it sounds pretty stupid lol, im sorry you were involved._

_its just a dumb joke between me and rev lmao_

Joel felt like he was going to explode. His long explanation felt over-embellished and hard to believe, but he guessed he'd just wait until Vinny answered. God, what was the time there again? Vinny probably wasn't even awake. Joel groaned and turned over, away from his phone.

[xox]

Vinny woke around 11AM his time, 5PM for Joel. Not that he was thinking about Joel, or anything. After a few minutes of just laying there, he picked up his phone. He read the messages from Joel, and his heart sank. So he didn't actually dream about him? This was really just some wild inside joke between Joel and Rev?

_Vinny:  
I see._

_Do you and Rev talk about me a lot? Lol_

Oh fuck why did he send that. Vinny sighed to himself.

_Joel:  
you could say that lol_

Oh god why did he send that?! Joel buried his face in his hands. He had this huge crush on Vinny and now he knew and he was never ever going to tell Rev because oh my god he would never hear the end of it.

_Vinny:  
Oh yeah? What do you talk about then? Lol_

Holy shit why was Vinny sending so many "lol"s? Well, Joel was too. Maybe they were both nervous? But why would Joel be nervous if it was all a joke..?

_Joel:  
umm idk mostly the dumb dream stuff i guess? he always figures out a way to insert you in my dreams even when you arent in them_

_Vinny:  
Do you dream about me, though?_

_Joel:  
sometimes_

_Vinny:  
What are those dreams like?_

Vinny bit his lip. Was he going too far? Was he making Joel uncomfortable? Time passed by, and three minutes felt like an eternity

_Vinny:  
You don't have to tell me if you don't want to._

_Joel:  
no i do i do_

_its just that_

_i dont really know how to explain it_

_theyre always so surreal like_

_its not cliche like, you dont come and save me from the big scary monster lol_

_its more like were fighting it together_

_you know what i mean?_

Joel regretted sending all of that.

_Vinny:  
I know what you mean._

He didn't really know what else to say. What was there to say? He couldn't just directly ask if the dreams were romantic, right?

_Vinny:  
Does anything else happen in the dreams?_

Joel didn't know how to answer. Should he be honest? He hadn't been before, so why now?

_Joel:  
idk like... idk_

_Vinny:  
It's okay. I think I know what you mean._

_You got my hopes up..._

_jk lol_

God, why was Vinny like this? Couldn't he just be honest?

_Joel:  
did i now_

_hopes for what exactly_

Joel hoped to hell that Vinny wasn't actually joking. This was the most ridiculous situation ever.

_Vinny:  
I guess I'm just gonna say it. Might as well right?_

_I hoped what you said in that first message was actually an accident. I hoped that you really did have a dream about me, and I hope I can still make everything better for you._

"I did it," Vinny whispered to himself.

_Joel:  
oh_

_i hope youre not joking because like_

_all of that... you do make everything better vinny_

_everything my whole life all of it_

Joel's face was burning red. He curled up tighter around his pillow and teared up a little. "He's going to hate me."

_Vinny:  
I'm glad I can do that for you, bc you do that for me too._

_Every time I hear from you my day gets a little better._

_Joel:  
so you arent joking then?_

_Vinny:  
Why would I do that to you dude? You're one of my best friends._

Friends. Oh god why did he say that?

_Joel:  
yeah you too._

Joel sighed. He tucked his hair behind his ear and closed his eyes. What he was about to say next would surely turn out to be a mistake.

_Joel:  
dont kick me off the team for this ok_

_i do really like you vinny_

_i know i sound like a middle schooler but i really really like you_

_Vinny:  
I like you too Joel._

_And before you ask, I know what you mean. I'm serious that I like you._

Both of them were sick to their stomachs. This was nerve wracking. 

_Vinny:  
I can deal with the distance. I've been your friend for this long, so I don't imagine this will be much different, right?_

_Joel:  
idk i mean_

_we dont get to sleep together at night or kiss or cuddle_

Oh no, he was being too forward, this had to be fixed.

_Joel:  
umm not that you would want to anyway_

_Vinny:  
Of course I would, dumbass._

_I've been wishing I could kiss you for... God, it's been at least like, a year._

_Joel:  
same for me_

_haha_

_Vinny:  
What are you laughing at?_

_Joel:  
just. this is so dumb. i sent a text to the wrong person and now were. were together? maybe? i hope?_

_Vinny:  
Yeah dude._

_Joel:  
oh thank god i thought maybe i was misreading this whole thing and i was going to die alone_

_Vinny:  
I'd never let you._

_Joel:  
you really do make everything better dont you?_

_Vinny:  
Maybe._

_Tell me about your last dream, Joel. The one you mentioned last night._

_Joel:  
ha it was the dumbest shit but i was still so scared_

_we were in some kind of pool and there was a spider in it like a really big one_

_it was like blue and clear with spots on it_

_sorry talking too much about the spider_

_anyway we were swimming in the pool with a bunch of other people and the spider kept biting them and they kept dying_

_so we had to run and we were suddenly in this like, dystopian society?_

_we had to find ourselves on a map for some reason_

_look my dreams are weird dude._

Vinny smiled. He decided he liked it when Joel told him about his dreams.

_Vinny:  
You'll have to tell me about your dreams more often. They're entertaining._

_Joel:  
yeah? well i guess i will_

_you wanna call? play something?_

_Vinny:  
Yeah. I do._

_..._

_I love you, Joel._

_Joel:  
oh shit dropping that on me are we?_

_jk i love you too :)_

_gonna get on my pc now_

_see you in a minute_

Joel set his phone on his desk and sat up, crawling into his chair and booting up his PC.

_Vinny:  
See ya._

Vinny locked his phone and smiled. Damn. This was crazy.

Well... he better not keep Joel waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> note from dumb_scotticus: robofennec did most of the work, i just wrote some of the chat logs.


End file.
